


Regulus Back To School

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Regulus And James [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Summer has finally ended for the boys, what will happen when the school finally finds out Regulus Black is dating James Potter





	Regulus Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the ending is pretty boring, i got a sudden writer block at the end.

Summer went so fast, James took Regulus on regular dates, from movies to the beach, to the museum and the arcade, he showed them muggles things, Remus had went home earlier since he had to to finish up all his homework and help his parents, Sirius would mope around the house the whole day, disturbing the dates Regulus and James had at home, they would meet Lily and Marlene to hang out, Lily was the happiest when she found out Regulus an James were dating, Regulus was still wryly about their relationship, but what if this was temporary, what if this was just a summer fling? As Regulus packs his bag to go home since Orion will be meeting him tomorrow, Regulus was a shade darker, for being under the sun half the time, James was laying on his bed, reading his Potions book, “Do you have to go babe?” James whines as he puts his book down, “School is starting next week, I don’t think mother will be okay with me to go straight to school after Quidditch camp.” Regulus replies as he stuff his clothes in his bag, “ but one week without you is pure torture!” James whines, “ you were okay without me for a month, one week won’t harm you, you know” Regulus chuckles, “ hey that was different okay! That whole week i kept writing to Moony and Lily asking them what i should do, i really missed you, i wanted to write to you, but I’m afraid of what your mother would say, but once Padfoot was here, he helped me sort out my feelings and also gave me a good scolding.” James replies as he got up from his bed to straddle his boyfriend who’s busy packing his bag. “ I’m still curious babe, since when did you even like me?” Regulus asked as he arch his brows to James, “ Remember when you made the Quidditch team in second year? When you first walked into our common room wearing your Quidditch uniform? And Lily said to close my mouth cos i was drooling?” James asked as he looks deep into Regulus eyes, Regulus just nods, “ I’ve actually liked you in first year but I thought it was a brotherly way, and i wanted to protect you, when i saw those Slytherin girls tried to hit on you, i was jealous but i thought you were straight as hell, only to find you were snogging some bloke from ravenclaw, that pissed me off, i tried to date Lily but to no avail, cos deep down i know i like you, alot. But i kept suppressing the feelings, not wanting Sirius to find out, Lily found out about me being gay and she was mad at first but when she found out it was you whom i really like, she supports it, because she knows you, and it was obvious you liked me, have you heard the low growls you made when my teammates smacks my arse after a game or how your face changed when a girl tries to talk to me, you came to every single game of mine, not because you wanted to be there for Sirius, i know you liked to watch me play. I could only confirm i really liked you when you came in wearing those tight pants that define your arse, and your jersey contours your define muscles. I was so hard when i saw you, ever since then i know i wanted to be with you, but you were dating someone back then, so I couldn’t just snatch you away, Merlin, my third year was hell, i was trying to figure out my sexuality, while my bestfriend brother was shagging someone else, and I couldn’t tell Padfoot that i liked you, until Moony pulls me aside one day, and smack so much sense into me, he told me to get my broom straight and just tell Padfoot that i wanted to shag his younger brother, it took Padfoot awhile to understand it, he said, if i really loved you, i will always need to protect you, I remember last year you came running into our common room late at night, one having a nightmare and two having the worst week, Padfoot was busy in bed with Moony and you didn’t want to trouble him, instead you lay in my arms the whole night, telling me about the break up, the accident at the quidditch field, i knew you needed someone, and since then i made up my mind, to make you happy and always be here for you.” James explains as he tangles his fingers in Regulus hair, “ That’s really nice actually, I liked you way before year one started, Sirius always talks about you whenever he wrote to me, and i always looked up to you, i wanted to thank you formaking my brother happy, and when I first saw you, i told myself that it was wrong to crust on your own brother’s best friend, and i still can’t define my sexuality, i dated both boys and girls but no one had anything like you, no one had the perfect messy hair, or the nerdy glasses, or the perfect laughter, I’ve watched you at every game, you did your stunts and you already stole my heart, i dated others because i needed to explore my sexuality and you were with Lily back then, i was truly jealous watching you both feed each other during dinner, or held hands while walking to class, Severus always talked shit about you, and i felt bad, i kept listening to him, and i tried pushing you away, but after that bad week and sleeping in your arms, i told myself, to never be vulnerable again, and I couldn’t like you at all, which was a huge lie because the more I push you away, the more you come back. But now I’m glad, we’re together, once school starts, it will get harder for us but i hope with time, you won’t leave me.” Regulus replies as he cups James face and kissed him tenderly.

 

As they snog for a good hour only to be interrupted by Sirius, “ My brother gonna die, seeing how much oxygen you sucked out from him.” He protested as he stood by the door, they pulled apart, only to rest their foreheads against each other. “ Where’s the privacy Padfoot!” James scolds him, “ one thing for sure, you’re snogging my brother, and second thing, you didn’t lock the door, and thirdly, Reg please sleep in my room tonight, I’m gonna miss you” Sirius whines as he pushes James off his brother, earning laughter from his brother. Sirius grabs Regulus arms and pulls him up, pulling him out of James bedroom, earning groans from his bestfriend, that night Regulus slept with Sirius, cuddling up to him like how he used to when he was younger. When morning came, Orion was already there to pick him up, he said he would buy Sirius things and let Regulus sent it to him, he would packed their trunks together and meet him at the station.

 

As finally Summer ends and School starts again, as Regulus pushes the heavy trunks to platform 9 3/4, he was greeted by Lily at the platform, they hugged and exchanged few words before they board the train, as they said goodbyes to their parents, and took the train, Regulus walked alone down the aisle, searching for his cabin, only for someone to pull him into a tight hug, he turns and smiles to see James was the one who hugged him, “Hey there stranger!” James greets him as he pulls him into their cabin, normally Regulus would just say hi and then continues to his other cabin with his Slytherin mates, but today he wants to be near his boyfriend, he missed James. James pulls him into his lap, covering him with kisses, hugging him ever so tightly, “ You’re making me jealous Potter! You never hugged me that tight or even hold me that close when we were dating!” Lily protest as she sat opposite of them, next to Remus and Sirius, “ you had your chance Evans!” Regulus said as he nuzzles closer to James. The whole cabin broke into laughter, they continued to tease each other, shared confectionery and stories over summer, as they finally reached their destination, drop their trunks for filch to carry for them, they all then went back to their dormitories to change into their robes before going to dinner time, James couldn’t even leave Regulus alone for 5 minutes, they had to sit at different tables since they were from different houses. After dinner, James pulled Regulus to the Gryffindor common room, only just to snog him senseless in his bed, everything felt like a dream, but this dream won’t last. As weeks and months goes by, words has spread that Regulus Black was sleeping with James Potter. Regulus was bullied by his own housemates and even cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix would taunt him in the corridors or in Slytherin common room, there were days he was locked out of his own dormitory, sometimes lunch or dinner was hard, no one wanted to seat with him, quidditch practice was worst, they kicked him out of the team, but before that, they literally pushed him around the field, purposely not letting him play in matches or bumped into him, causing him to fall off his brooms one too many time, he would drag himself to the hospital wing, with scratches or sprained ankles. There were nights he was locked out of his own place , he would wonder around the castles, he would sometimes bumped into Lily or Remus on their prefect duty, Remus would drag him back to Gryffindor dormitory, he would either sleep in James bed or Sirius since Siri always sleeps in Remus bed. Whenever they asked him why, he would say he had a nightmare and he needed fresh air, there were days he was hexed while walking to class, there were Slythewhore written on his parchment, sometimes when he can go to his bed, it would be littered with used condoms or letters, he never told anyone except Severus, since they were roommates. He told Severus about the hexed he got, the letters he got even the time when the Quidditch team drop him just like that, he didn’t tell James the exact reason why he was no longer on the team, saying he needs time for his studies. He never told James for the scars he had from all those hexes he got, James was busy with his NEWTS and OWLs exams, he didn’t want James to worry.

 

But Severus had enough, how could his bestfriend suffer so much just because e wanted to love, Severus had brought Regulus to the hospital wing, he was hexed pretty badly and he fall down the stairs, Severus watched as Regulus sleeps, he decided it was enough, he walked out of the hospital wing and down to the quidditch field, James was warming up before practice when Severus showed up, Severus just grabs him mid work out and also grabs Sirius, he pulls both boys to the hospital wing, while both boys protested in his grip, they tried to pull away but Severus was stronger, Remus just walks besides them, as they reached the hospital wing, Severus drags them to Regulus bed, who was still asleep due to the strong potion, “ Look at him James! Look! This is what happens when he’s dating you!” Severus snaps, then grabbing Regulus school bag and emptying the content on the table, they were the letters and parchment calling him a whore and a snitch, just because he was dating James Potter. James gasp, Sirius was mad, even Remus was broken, how could someone kept it so long in them and still laughed like nothing happened, James couldn’t say anything, he was truly distraught, Regulus stirred awake, the 3 marauders just sat in the next bed, pulling the curtain around them, and Remus took James invisibility cloak to cover them just in case, “Hey there Reg, feeling better?” Severus asked as he took a seat on Regulus bed, “Yeah my head keeps pounding, the hex was much worst than the last few ones i guess. I think they nearly used crucio” Regulus said as he tried to sit up, “isn’t it time for you to tell James or even Sirius about this?” Severus sighs as he looks at Regulus worriedly, “ Nah man, I don’t want to trouble my boyfriend or my brother, i can handle this my own, they have exams and games to go to. And this is a small matter, I totally can handle this.” Regulus shook his head and replied, “ You nearly died Regulus! Is loving James this worth it? Being hexed always, being locked out of your own dormitory every other week, being bullied by your own cousins, what makes it worst, being taunted in your own common room, if you don’t want to tell them, at least tell Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore!” Severus scolded him, only for the boy to chuckle, “ loving James has been the best thing ever happened to me since 4th year started, i may have been dropped by my own team, bullied and taunted by them, but the end of the day, I get to snuggle up with James and enjoy his warmth, i willing to be hexed a hundred times more, just to stay in love with him.” Regulus sighs, he didn’t hear when the marauders got out of their bed, or when they left the room. James took of the cloak and slides down the wall he was leaning on, he had tears in his eyes, he felt his heart broke, to hear all of this was because they were together, Remus stood infront of him, “Get your fucking thoughts right James! Don’t you fucking dare break his heart!” Remus warns him, “If you ever broke up with my brother because of this, I’m breaking up with you then” Sirius warns him too, James just looks up at them, “ but why Regulus? Why must it be him!” James protest, “ He’s a fucking Slytherin and a pure blood, their expectation are high on him.” Sirius replies, “ it breaks my heart to see him so vulnerable.” James said as he hangs his head low, “ and it’s doesn’t for me? He’s my brother by blood Prongs! It hurts me even more to see him suffering just because he’s with my bestfriend! As a friend, i would rather you both end things but as his brother, i want you to love him and protect him forever, he loves you Prongs!” Sirius protested, Sirius was getting annoyed with the whole situation, he finally decided to visit Professor McGonagall and tell him about Regulus situation, as he watched McGonagall face changed as he told her his story, James decided he would stick by Regulus side and protect him, while Remus did more prefect rounds near Slytherin dormitory. Professor McGonagall could only change Regulus class schedule to fix it with the marauders, he has to wait for next year, to get a house change, Regulus was then moved to the Gryffindor dormitory for the rest of the year. It will be a tough year for the boys, but they say love always wins.


End file.
